The Deal With The Devil
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Clark strikes a deal with Bizarro but can he be trusted? What will happen when Bizarro developes feelings for Chloe? Will Clark keep up his end of the bargin, or will he stab Bizarro in the back for the safety of mankind? Chloe/Bizarro


**Title: The deal with the Devil**

**Pairing: Chloe/Bizarro**

**Rating: T minor M for violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters. I wish I did, but alas I don't. **

**Summary: Clark strikes a deal with Bizarro but can he be trusted? What will happen when Bizarro developes feelings for Chloe? Will Clark keep up his end of the bargin, or will he stab Bizarro in the back for the safety of mankind?**

**AN: My dad and I actually came up with this story together. We are both huge Smallville fans, and we thought that it would be interesting to see Bizarro and Chloe together. This will be a long story. The credit for the idea of Clark striking a deal with Bizarro goes to my dad. He has really good ideas.**

**AN2: This takes place at the start of Season 7 but it will be completely AU. The events will not follow events of season 7. Also if Bizarro is a little OOC it's because I wanted to give Bizarro my own twist to his character. Please R&R like always!**

"Clark he is you in everyway. He has all of your powers and none of your weaknesses. He certianly doesn't have your concern for mankind. He is not someone you want to be making deals with." Chloe Sullivan stood infront of best friend Clark Kent. She was trying to talk some sense into him, this plan he had was crazy, it was delusional.

"Chloe you know as well as I do that there is no other way. I know you think that I can handle all of these Phantoms, you have faith in me and I apperiate that, I really really do, but Chloe I can't do this without help, and he is my only option." Clark said to her with a hint of fustration. He was happy that his friend had faith in him, but he wasn't a god. He had weaknesses and these Phantoms would play on that. There were to many of them for him to take on alone.

"So what you're going to ask your evil twin to help you out? I'm sure he will jump at the change because of the evilness in his heart." Chloe said to him with exasperation. Clark could be so niave sometimes. He really thought that he would just go up to Bizarro and ask for help, and the Phantom would agree? What was in it for him? Why would he want to stop other Phantoms? If they killed Clark he could take over Clark's life. So there really was no point, nothing for Bizarro to gain by helping Clark.

"Chloe, I am aware that Bizarro," Clark really thought that the Phantom with his face needed a new name. "Won't help me without gaining something in return, so that's why I have a plan."

Chloe sighed this couldn't be good. Clark's plans always backfired, always. She didn't mean to be rude, but this was why she was the brain of the operation and Clark was the brawn. Leave the thinking to her and the heavy lifting to him. She feared what crazy plan her Kryptonian bestfriend had come up with. "This plan would be what exactly?"

"Freedom." Clark said and continued at her confused expression. "What doe's Bizarro want more than anything else in this world?" Hea asked his blonde friend.

"To kill you?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

He frowned at her. "Besides that?" He asked again.

"To kill all of humanity?" Again it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Funny Chloe, really funny." Clark said without amusement. "He wants freedom. He wants to have a life of his own; well to be technical he wants my life. But he wants freedom, he was trapped in the Phantom Zone for years Chloe, he would do anything to not have to go back. I can offer him that."

"You're going to let him go free if he helps you?" Chloe said in shock. Was he crazy? What was he thinking? The whole world could be in jepordy if he let evil Clark go free. There had to be another way, a smarter way. "Clark you cant be serious? I know you have this complex where you feel the need to save the world, to see good in everyone, but Bizarro isn't like you. He won't hesitate to use his freedom to kill everyone. If you need help with the Phantoms we will find a way. There is always another way."

Clark ran a hand threw his hair. "Chloe, I'm not stupid, I know I can't really give him his freedom, but he doesn't have to know that. All I have to do is convince him to help me, tell him he will have his freedom and then after we get the Phantoms back into the Phantom Zone send him with them." Or if it were nessasary he would kill Bizarro, but he didn't say this outloud because he knew Chloe would argue with him about it. Chloe didn't think that Clark could ever kill anyone, she thought that would be crossing a line. But it wasn't like Clark would be killing a human; Bizarro wasn't human, so it wasn't the same thing as murder.

"Have you ever stopped to think that Bizarro may figure this out? I don't think he is that guilable Clark. I think he would figure this out as a trap as soon as you offered the deal. What's to stop him from sending you to the Phantom Zone? What's to stop him from stabbing you in the back before you can do it to him?" Chloe argued trying to get her point across.

"I'll just have to be careful Chloe. Trust me on this, I will be keeping a very close eye on him. He won't have any chance of double-crossing me." He argued right back at her. Why wouldn't she see his point of view? Why didn't she think he was strong enough to handle Bizarro?

"Right, he won't have a chance to double-cross you before you do him." She shook her head at him. "You don't see the danger in this do you? You're going to go threw with this completely screwy plan, that will probably backfire on you aren't you? Nothing I say is going to change your mind is it?" She sighed in defeat.

"Chloe, it will all work out, don't worry." Clark said, hugging her quickly to try and reassure her. He didn't want her to worry. There was nothing to worry about, of that he was sure.

Chloe wasn't as blind as her friend, she knew that this wouldn't end well. This situation wasnt as cut and dry, as Clark wanted it to seem. It was dangerous; it was like playing with matches while standing in a puddle of kerosine. It was bound to explode back in Clark's face. "Then I'm coming with you when you make this deal." She said, her hands on her hips in a don't try to talk me out of this gesture.

"Chloe I don't think-" He paused at her look, and knew that he wouldn't be able to talk her out of this. "Alright, but at the first sign of danger I am superspeeding you out of there and taking to the Fortress so you'll be safe, do you understand?"

Chloe smirked at him mock saluted him. "Yes sir!"

Chloe sat with Clark in the livingroom of the Kent farmhouse. They had decided not to chase after Bizarro, to let him come to them. He would eventually; he was obsessed with having Clark's life. He would be drawn to places that Clark found comfort in. The Kent farmhouse would be on the top of that list.

They hadn't been waiting very long, only about three hours. They were sitting in silence, not talking. What could they talk about? The upcoming conversation with Bizarro was looming on both of their minds. While Clark was sure this was for the best, Chloe could only see disaster arrising from this situation. It was reckless of Clark to do this, but she would support his decision, he was her bestfriend and she would be there for him even if she didn't agree with his choices.

They looked at eachother and it looked like Clark was about to say something when they heard it. You didn't have to have superhearing to catch the earthshattering thud that shook the house. Chloe ran out of the house behind Clark, but he was already infront of the barn before she reached him. She really wished she could superspeed, it would be useful at a time like this.

The barn, well the side that was still standing, looked about ready to collapse. Bizarro Clark was standing infront of the barn; his head tilted sideways as he examined the damage his fist had created to the wooden structure. Chloe shivered, because if his fist could do that to a barn, what could it do to a human body? Or even a Kryptonian one?

"Looks like your barn needs some work Clark." Bizarro said to the Kryptonian. He turned around slowly, showing no ounce of fear. He let his eyes drift over to Chloe for a second. "You brought your human pet with you? Not very smart of you is it?"

Chloe felt anger shoot threw her at his remarks. She wasn't anyones pet! She was Chloe Anne Sullivan; she was a reporter for the Daily Planet. She faced danger everyday. She had helped Clark defeat Phantoms and Meteor Freaks since highschool. How dare he call her a pet, it was insulting.

Clark felt the need to step in and say something to defend his friend. "Chloe isn't my pet. She's my friend." Chloe let her shoulder's fall. She knew he had been trying to defend her honor but that just made her feel worse. Couldn't he call her his sidekick? Friend sounded so pathetic.

Bizarro let his eyes roam over her for a moment, and Chloe felt the need to pull her coat tighter around her body. "And that is just another reason why you don't deserve this life Clark, I do."

"You're right, you do deserve this life, or one like it." Clark stated, glad when Bizarro looked interested. It was a start; he didn't want to fight while Chloe was here. She was human, and if he and his weird Phantom twin fought, she could be caught in the crossfire. Clark didn't want her to be hurt, she could be killed if he or Bizarro missed there targets and hit her.

"So glad that you agree. Are you planning to go live in your Fortress so I can reap the benefits of your life that you take for granted?" Bizarro asked Clark, but his eyes flickered over to Chloe once again. It made her feel very uncomfortable the way he was looking at her. Sure she had wished for years that Clark would look at her like that, but Bizarro wasn't Clark and she had to remember that.

"Stop starring at me, it's not nice to stare, didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude?" Chloe couldn't help herself from snapping at him. She didn't like him looking at her like that. She was a person, not some picture in a dirty magazine that he could ogle all day.

"Can't say that anyone ever did. I wasn't raised to have manners." He let his eyes drift over her form again and she huffed which caused him to smirk at her. "Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you're angry? It really is quite attractive."

Chloe didn't get a chance to reply because Clark pulled her behind him, shielding her from Bizarro's view. She was grateful for this. It was the one time she didn't mind Clark being over protective.

"Biz-" Clark paused, deciding it was better to not call Bizarro by that name. "Phantom Clark, do you want to talk about making a deal?"

Bizarro looked over a Clark with a bored expression. "Can't you see I was buisy? What kind of deal do you think we could possibly make?"

Chloe took a deep breath, atleast he was willing to listen, that was a start. She still thought that this was striking a deal with the devil himself, but she couldn't stop Clark, she could only try to keep the damage to a minimium.

TBC..


End file.
